jigokurakufandomcom-20200223-history
Hōrai Palace
The is the palace located at the center of Hōrai on Kotaku. It is where Lord Tensen live, train, and conduct experiments. The Dōshi also train as students of Lord Tensen. Layout The palace is constructed as massive fortress modeled after the China's Epang Palace. Since it is constructed like a traditional palace, it is divided between a large inner castle and outer structures. The outer section is surrounded by golden mystic statues and laid out to be an entrance. The inner entrance connects to a building by a bridge and then proceeds to connect to the entrance to the palace. Within the inner castle are based on the five training methods of immortality each Tensen specialize in. The palace's interior follow the principles of Feng Shui to have "harmony" with the surrounding environment. Ryumyaku is applied by constructing buildings and artifices atop of places with great outpours of Tao energy, while also applying Ryuketsu by designing their corridors, roads, etc. along the paths where they flow. However, since the Ryuketsu is liable to change, the palace is constantly renovated to maintain the harmony. Horai Palace Layout.png|The layout of the palace. Horai Outer Section.png|The outer section of the palace. Horai Outer Section midway.png|The midway point of the outer section. Horai Palace.png|The inner castle. Locations Outer Section Midway House The building is connected between the entrance to the gate outside and the entrance to the palace. The house holds a supply of clothing and a bed. The building either serves as a guest house or a storage room. Inner Castle Bōchū Jutsu Temple The is the domain of Ju Fa and Tao Fa. The temple focuses on Bōchū Jutsu training — immortality through sexual congress. The training area contains bedchambers suited for the practice. Taisoku Temple The is the domain of Zhu Jin. The temple focuses on Taisoku — immortality through breathing techniques. The training area contain incense. Dō'in Temple The is the domain of Ran. The temple focuses on Dō'in — immortality through exercise. The temple also serves as an area for the Hermit Ascendance Ritual. Shu'itsu Temple The is the domain of Gui Fa. The temple focuses on Shu'itsu — immortality through meditation. Shūten Temple The is the domain of Mu Dan. The temple focuses on Shūten — immortality through pathways of the body and organs. The training area has a wide collection of literacy. Rentan Temple The is a laboratory where Rien conducts his experiments. It was previously owned by Mei until her banishment. Inside the lab houses the Banko, a giant Waitanhua flower that is meant to complete Rien's research in creating high quality Tao. The Tan elixir is said to be housed there. Main Temple The is where Xu Fu resides. New Training Area Sometime ago, while dealing with the human travelers, a new training area was added that combines the five training studies of immortality. The training area is set up similar to a resort area. As explained by Rien, the outdoor pool allows for underwater exercises and breathing practices that employ's training in Dō'in and Taisoku, while the music played by the Dōshi allows for meditation that employ's training in Shu'itsu and Shūten. There are also bedchambers for Bōchū Jutsu training. The training area is located near the Bōchū Jutsu temple. Underground Harbor The palace has an underground harbor containing numerous ships. In preparation for when he perfects the Tan elixir, Rien constructed the ships to travel to the mainland and initiate his plan of turning every human into Tan. Category:Kotaku Locations